Das große Rennen
The Great Race (Zu deutsch: Das große Rennen) ist das 2016er Special. Beschreibung Thomas möchte zu einer großen Eisenbahn Show, aber die anderen Loks lachen in nur aus. Sie sagen, er sei niemals in der Lage groß oder stark genug zu sein, um sich mit Lokomotiven aus der ganzen Welt zu messen, aber Thomas ist fest entschlossen, einen Weg zu finden. Zuerst möchte er sich stromlinienförmig machen, aber der dicke Kontrolleur macht es lieber mit Gordon. Dann versucht er sich neu lackieren zu lassen, nämlich in der Farbe der indischen Lok Ashima. Seine Pläne schlagen alle fehl. Thomas lernt dann, wie es ist, er selber zu sein, und dann findet er auch einen Weg. Als Thomas dann so knapp davor steht, auf die Show zu kommen, verdirbt der hinterlistige Diesel dies. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Porter * Bill und Ben * Timothy * Marion * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Samson * Victor * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Salty * Dart * Den * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie und Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt * Der Hafenmeister * Hiro (Redet nicht) * Toby (Nebenrolle) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * 'Arry und Bert (Nebenrolle) * Winston (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Toad (Nebenrolle) * Bertie (Nebenrolle) * Mr. Percival (Nebenrolle) * Reverend Awdry (Nebenrolle) * Harvey (Fantasie) * Harold (Fantasie) * Alfie (Fantasie) * Oliver (Fantasie) * Captain (Fantasie) * Frau Kyndley (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Ashima * Vinnie * Raul * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Ivan * Étienne * Rajiv (Redet nicht) * Carlos (Name nicht genannt) * Yong Bao (Nebenrolle) * Shane (Nebenrolle) * Die fünf Dieselrangierer (Nebenrolle) Orte * Insel Sodor * Festland * Hafen von Brendam * Knapford * Rangierbahnhof in Knapford * Maron * Sodor Dieselwerkstatt * Sodor Lokwerkstatt * Hängebrücke von Sodor * Rangierbahnhof * Blauer Berg Steinbruch * Abzweigung von Arlesburgh * Maithwaite * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Die Wassermühle * Henrys Tunnel * Das Fenland Gleis * Kellsthorpe * Tongrube * Vicarstown * Rollbrücke in Vicarstown Stimmen England und Australien * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * John Hasler als Thomas und Rheneas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert und Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel Pilkington als Percy * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Daisy, Frieda, Gina, Annie und Clarabel * Steven Kynman als Duck, Porter, Paxton, Dart und Peter Sam * Joe Mills als Donald, Douglas und Oliver * Matt Wilkinson als Stanley, Charlie, Scruff, Spencer, Cranky, Kevin und der Hafenmeister * Rasmus Hardiker als Philip * Kerry Shale als Diesel * David Bedella als Victor und Carlos * Bob Golding als Stephen, Sidney und Ivan * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Mike * Olivia Colman als Marion * Tom Stourton als Rex * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Robert Wilford als Samson und der Richter * Rufus Jones als der Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai als Ashima * John Schwab als Vinnie * Rob Rackstraw als Raul, Axel, Étienne und der Ansager * Christopher Ragland als Percy (Gesagsstimme) * Jules de Jongh als Emily (Gesangsstimme) Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Joseph May als Thomas * William Hope als Edward und der Hafenmeister * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel und Kevin * Rob Rackstraw als James, Stanley, Raul, Axel, Étienne und der Ansager * Christopher Ragland als Percy * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Steven Kynman als Duck, Paxton, Dart und Peter Sam * Joe Mills als Donald, Douglas und Oliver * Teresa Gallagher als Daisy, Frieda, Gina, Annie und Clarabel * Keith Wickham als Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert und Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage als Spencer und Cranky * Rasmus Hardiker als Philip * John Hasler als Rheneas * David Menkin als Porter * David Bedella als Victor und Carlos * Bob Golding als Stephen, Sidney und Ivan * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Mike * Olivia Colman als Marion * Tom Stourton als Rex * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Robert Wilford als Samson und der Richter * Rufus Jones als der Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai als Ashima * John Schwab als Vinnie Songs * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through * You Can Only Be You * Be Who You Are, And Go Far * I'm Full of Surprises * He's Full Of Surprises Bonus Features Amerika * Musik Videos - Will You Won't You, Streamlining, I'm Full of Surprises und You Can Only Be You * Guess Who? Puzzle - Ashima, Étienne, Flying Scotsman, Philip, Rajiv, Shane, Vinnie und Yong Bao * 20 Charakter Sequenzen Trivia * Das Special wurde am einundzwanzigsten Mai in den britischen Kinos gezeigt. * Mit ingesamt 12 stellt dieses Special die meinsten neuen Charaktere vor, obwohl nur neun von ihnen Sprechen. * Das Special wurde in dem Jahr veröffentlicht, in dem die 2016er olympischen Spiele stattfanden und der Flying Scotsman wieder unter Dampf gesetzt wurde. * Auf manchen Bildern ist die Niederländische Flagge zu sehen, obwohl keine Niederländische Lokomotive bei der Eisenbahn Show teilnimmt (Esseiden man zählt, dass in Axels Heimat Belgien auch Holländisch gesprochen wird). ** Weiterhin ist die kanadische Flagge zu sehen. Die einzige Lok aus Kanada ist Vinnie, der aber generall Nordamerika repräsentiert. * Folgene Referenzen wurden im Special gemacht: ** Thomas' Traum durch Vicarstown auf das Festland zu rasen ist ähnlich, oder davon inspiriert, dass Gordon in dem Buch The Eight Famous Engines durch Barrow-in-Furness nach London rasen wollte. ** Thomas erzählt dem Flying Scotsman davon, als er und die anderen Lokomotiven zur Hauptstatt auf das Festland gefahren sind, was in Ein ganz spezieller Brief geschehen ist. ** Philip erwähnt desöfteren dass er ein Rennen gegen Gordon gewonnen hatte. * Seit diesem Special wird der englische Rheneas von John Hasler gesprochen. * Das ist das erste Thomas & seine Freunde Musical. Es war jedoch nicht das erste Musical dass von The Railway Series inspiriert wurde; Der englische Kompnist Andrew Lloyd Webber plante auch ein auf der Buchreihe basierendes Musical bis Awdry ihm die Genehmigung verweigerte. * Tina Desai, Rufus Jones und John Schwab wurden englische Synchronsprecher. * Seit dem dreizehnten April 2016 laden die offiziellen YouTube Kanäle wöchentlch am Mittwoch ein Video hoch, indem immer ein Teilnehmer für die große Eisenbahn Show vorgestellt wird. * Das ist das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Der erste richtige Auftritt vom Flying Scotsman in der TV-Serie und sein erster Auftritt seit der dritten Staffel. ** Die erste Erwähnung von Frau Kindley seit der siebten Staffel. ** Der erste Auftritt vom Bahnhof von Vicarstown in der TV-Serie. ** Der erste Auftritt der roten Schnellzugwaggons seit der zwölften Staffel und ihr erster animierter auftritt. ** Das erste Special mit Nigel Pilkington als den britischen Percyund Kerry Shale als den amerikanischen Diesel. ** Abgesehen vom in späteren Staffeln auftauchendem Flying Scotsman der erste und einzige Auftritt internationaler Lokomotiven. ** Das erste Special mit Musik von Chris Renshaw. Waren Holzeisenbahn * Ashima * Gina * Vinnie * Frieda * Vicarstown Station * Race Day Relay set * Diesels in Disguise Pack Take-n-Play * Ashima * Ivan * Raul * Racing Vinnie * Shooting Star Gordon * Streamlined Thomas TrackMaster * Thomas' Sky High Bridge Jump Playset * Thomas and Percy's Railway Race set * Flying Scotsman * Shooting Star Gordon * Trophy Thomas Galerie File:TheGreatRaceUKDVDCover.png|Britische DVD File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)withTopTrumpscards.png|Britische DVD mit exklusiven Top Trumps Karten File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)titlecard.png|Englische Titelkarte File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|Hauptmenü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu.png|Szenenauswahlmenü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus Features Menü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)GuessWho?menu.png|Guess Who? Menü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu1.png|Charaktersequenzen Menü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu2.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu3.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu4.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu5.png File:TheGreatRace(USDVD).png|Amerikanische DVD File:TheGreatRace(USDVD)backcover.png|Amerikanische DVD Rückseite File:TheGreatRace(USBlu-Ray)backcover.png|Amerikanische Blu-Ray Rückseite File:TheGreatRace(USDVD)prototype.png|Prototyp der amerikanischen DVD File:TheGreatRace(CanadianDVD).png|Kanadische DVD File:TheGreatRace(CanadianBlu-ray).png|Kanadische Blu-Ray File:TheGreatRaceAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australische DVD File:TheGreatRacepromo.png File:TheGreatRacePromo2.jpg File:TheGreatRacePromo3.jpg File:TheGreatRacePromo4.png File:VicarstownStationCGI.png File:AshimaandThomaspromo.png|Ashima und Thomas Promo File:TheGreatRaceEnginesPromo.jpg File:TheGreatRace70.jpg|Axel in Belgien YongBoainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Yong Bao in China File:TheGreatRace71.jpg|Raul in Brasilien AshimainIndia.png|Ashima in Indien IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Ivan in Russland GinainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Gina in Italien SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Spencer in England RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Rajiv in Indien ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|Die Sternschnuppe (Gordon) auf Gordons Berg File:TheGreatRace69.jpg|Shane in Australien EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Emily beim Schloss Ulfstead VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Vinnie in Amerika FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Flyning Scotsman in England CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Carlos in Mexiko HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Henry auf Gordons Berg ÉtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Étienne in Frankreich FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Frieda in Deutschland Trailer File:Thomas & Friends - The Great Race Trailer|Amerikanischer Teaser File:"The Great Race" Trailer Coming to a Cinema Near You Thomas & Friends UK|Britischer Kinotrailer File:"The Great Race" Trailer Thomas & Friends|Amerikanischer DVD Trailer Quellen * [1] * [2] * [3] Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Zukunfts Veröffentlichung